CREO QUE ESTO ES AMOR
by ilse superstar
Summary: SUMARY: "No sé si estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Creo que esto es amor…" ¿Qué sucede cuando dos personas se enamoran a primera vista? Esto fue lo que les pasó a estos dos estudiantes cuando se enamoraron por primera vez (SONGFIC). FIC #6 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"


**N/A: ¡Hola! Después de casi un mes de que no se haya actualizado del reto del fic, decidí hacer uno. Así que para que ya no los interrumpa les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción mientras lo leen n_n Pero por lo mientras disfrútenlo.**

 **PD: Este Songfic se tratará de los puntos de vista de nuestra pareja.**

 **TÍTULO: CREO QUE ESTO ES AMOR**

 **SUMARY:** "No sé si estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Creo que esto es amor…" ¿Qué sucede cuando dos personas se enamoran a primera vista? Esto fue lo que les pasó a estos dos estudiantes cuando se enamoraron por primera vez. (SONGFIC). **FIC #6 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"**

 **Disclaimer: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger no me pertenece y la canción pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

 **"** **Boom – Creo que esto es amor.** **" Link: watch?v=5SRO1UmBSKA**

 **POV Daigo.**

Aquí me encontraba en el aula de clases con esta llovizna de otoño, puntual como siempre había sido, pero por alguna razón tú no te fijabas en mi, era como si fuera invisible, por cada hora de clase y en los descansos, te veía en atentamente, mientras platicabas con tus amigas o los chicos de la clase quienes estaban atraídos por ti, claro cómo eres la más guapa del grupo, todos los chicos se te acercaban, pero tú los rechazabas sin saber el por qué, observaba cada movimiento tuyo, te veías alegre y ansiosa, me pregunto si estarás enamorada de alguien , pero yo no creo que sea el chico ideal que tanto deseas. Esperen, ¿por qué acabo de decir todas esas cosas?

 _ **"**_ _ **Cae la lluvia en otoño, y tú ya no estás**_ _ **  
**_ _ **en mi mente yo busco tus ojos,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tu recuerdo me sigue allí donde voy,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **quiero**_ __ _ **sentir**_ __ _ **tu calor.**_ _ **"**_

Un día en la clase de álgebra, estabas sentada a lado mío mientras yo trataba de poner atención a la clase, de pronto me miraste por un momento y me dedicaste una sonrisa cálida. Sin que te cachara el profesor, sacaste una hoja de tu cuaderno y comenzabas a escribir algo, yo estaba como tranquilo pero a la vez curioso por saber lo que escribías, después colocaste de manera rápida la hoja sobre la paleta de mi banca sin que todos se dieran cuenta y después me desviaste la mirada, tomé de manera cuidadosa la hoja y mientras lo leía, una sonrisa marcó en mi rostro. La nota que tú misma escribiste decía que si nos podíamos ver en el pasillo saliendo de clases, yo saqué otra hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí mi respuesta afirmativa, se lo puse sobre la paleta de su banca y desvié mi mirada hasta que tú lo leyeras. En ese momento, tú te volteaste para leer la hoja y en ese instante, noté como tus mejillas cambiaban de color mientras sonreías.

 **POV Amy.**

En el momento en que tú me estabas mirando con una sonrisa, yo sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar pero de la felicidad. La verdad es que no sé el por qué estoy haciendo esto, si jamás lo había hecho y mucho menos con un chico, porque las veces en las que ellos se la pasan siguiéndome, me dicen en persona si nos podíamos ver al terminar las clases, si me acompañaban hasta mi casa o que si me ayudaban a estudiar para pasar mis exámenes, pero yo me negaba y les decía el 'no gracias'. Mis amigas siempre me decían el por qué era tan dura con ellos, que al menos me diera una oportunidad para enamorarme, yo me quedaba como una tonta ya que no sabía lo que era el significado de amar a alguien. En ese momento cuando la primera vez que te vi, en el aula de clases cuando me presentaba con mis compañeros, comencé a sentir una sensación extraña en mi, como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago, en ese instante te quedaste viéndome por unos momentos y eso me ponía muy nerviosa, como pasaba los días, ya tenía muchos amigos, era la más guapa y popular de la escuela, pero lo más extraño es que tú eras el único el quien no se había acercado a mi para hablar, mis amigas me decían que eras el más guapo y simpático de la escuela, lo cual muchas chicas venían tras de ti. Pero tú te escondías de ellas o las rechazabas y yo me preguntaba el por qué, cada día que trataba de acercarme a ti, entre dos o más chicas se interponían en mi camino y eso me llenaba de mucha rabia ¿por qué había sentido esa extraña sensación en ese momento? de seguro piensas que nada más me ves como una compañera de clases. Solamente espero que puedas hallar a tu media naranja, pero supongo esa que no seré yo. Aguarda, ¿por qué dije eso?

 **POV Daigo.**

Cuando finalizaron las clases, todos los estudiantes estaban yéndose a sus casas y poco a poco la escuela se estaba vaciando, cuando estaba saliendo del aula, te encontré en el pasillo mientras estabas recargada en los casilleros con una mirada baja. Mi corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuerte, estaba muy nervioso porque iba a ser la primera vez en que iba a dirigirte la palabra y en persona. Tomé un respiro hondo y me acerqué hacia ti.

 _ **"**_ _ **Nos dijimos: te quiero, nos dijimos: adiós,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **siete días intensos de fuego,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nos amamos sin redes, tan sólo tú y yo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **fue la fusión del amor...**_ _ **"**_

 **POV Amy.**

"Hola, supongo que…eres la nueva ¿verdad?" escuché la voz de un chico quien estaba a mi lado, levanté rápidamente mi vista para verlo.

"Hola, jeje sí, pero eso ya fue hace semanas." Le dije con una sonrisa, sentía muchos nervios por mi corazón, como si mi mente estuviera totalmente en blanco.

"Jeje tienes razón, lo siento." Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo. "Eres Amy Yuuzuki ¿o me equivoco?"

"Jeje estás en lo correcto y tú debes ser Daigo Kiryu."

"Así es, pero todos me dicen King." Dijo él mientras estiraba su mano, yo se la estreché, de pronto sentía que una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo mi cuerpo.

 **POV Daigo.**

En el momento que me estrechaste la mano, sentía algo extraño por todo mi cuerpo, como si una corriente eléctrica pasaba por los pies y la cabeza, te quedaste mirándome por unos segundos con tu hermosa sonrisa. ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo de nuevo esas sensaciones?

"Umm…King, ya puedes soltar mi mano." Pidió ella mientras trataba de liberar su mano, que tonto estoy, acabo de hablarte en persona y ya me estoy quedando hipnotizado y rápidamente solté su mano.

"¡Claro! Lo siento, lo siento." Le dije con mucho nerviosismo, en ese momento una leve risa se te escaparon por tus labios.

"No te preocupes, así nos suele pasar. Será mejor que vayamos a nuestras casas, ya es tarde y todavía seguimos aquí. Ahora que dejó de llover."

"¿No quieres que te acompañe? Digo a estas horas una chica como tú no puede regresar sola de la escuela."

"Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero no te preocupes, mi casa está a unas cuadras de aquí."

"Por favor, al menos acepta lo que te estoy proponiendo y si quieres…bueno, me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver para conocernos mejor."

"¿Qué te parece mañana temprano antes de llegar a clases? Si no te molesta."

"Por supuesto, vendré por ti en la mañana."

"De acuerdo, creo que valdrá la pena que un chico me acompañe hasta mi casa."

 _ **"**_ _ **Y nunca olvidaré esta pasión que dejaste en mi,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **jamás olvidaré los besos que te di,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no sé si estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **creo que esto es amor...**_ _ **"**_

Yo sonreí y juntos emprendimos el camino hacia tu casa. Mientras caminábamos, te platicaba sobre mi vida, te miraba la sonrisa que me mostrabas y te escuchaba muy atento en lo que decías. Cuando llegamos a tu casa, yo me puse muy triste porque no te iba a ver hasta el día siguiente, por suerte se te vino la idea de darme tu número de teléfono y hablarnos algún día y estaba que no me cabía la felicidad, me despedí de ti y sin pensarlo dos veces te di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo. No supe cómo ibas a reaccionar.

 _ **"**_ _ **Nos contamos la vida, nos dejamos caer,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **en un mar de palabras sinceras,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nos pasaron las horas como viento en la piel,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sólo pienso en volver…**_ _ **"**_

 **POV Amy.**

Después de que recibiera un beso tuyo por mi mejilla, quedé completamente perpleja, mi corazón comenzaba dar fuertes latidos mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de otro color y así me la pasé toda la tarde. Como pasaban los días, ya empezaba a tenerte confianza, te contaba de mis cosas, a veces nos hablábamos por teléfonos y jugábamos con trivias o venía al gimnasio a echarte porras en los torneos de basquetbol, todo iba bien entre nosotros, hasta nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos. Por las tardes cada vez que trato de hacer tarea, no puedo borrar tu imagen de mi mente y eso me hace desconcentrar mucho. Pero un día, sentía que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba, pues te había visto en el pasillo con una de las chicas del salón, en el momento le decías que ya tenías novia, mi corazón se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco. Después te enteraste que yo estaba derramando lágrimas y no tuve alternativa más que salir corriendo a uno de los pasillos vacíos.

 _ **"**_ _ **Y nunca olvidaré esta pasión que dejaste en mi,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **jamás olvidaré los besos que te di,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no sé si estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **creo que esto es amor...**_ _ **"**_

 **POV Daigo.**

Noté que me estabas mirando con lágrimas en los ojos y saliste huyendo, pero yo no me quede cruzado de brazos y corrí para alcanzarte. ¿Qué fue lo que había sucedido? Cuando terminó la clase de Historia, yo salí al pasillo para esperarte a que salieras, después apareció una de nuestras compañeras a buscarme y me dijo que le gustaba y me pidió de favor que si podría salir con ella, pero yo me negué y le dije que yo ya tenía novia, pero me puse muy triste al mismo tiempo ya que no te diste cuenta de que _tú eras mi novia_. Luego de varios minutos buscándote, finalmente te había encontrado. Estabas en los pasillos vacíos, de espaldas y recargada en los casilleros. Lentamente me acerqué a ti.

"Amy…" comencé a hablar. "¿Se puede saber el porqué de tu reacción?" Pero tú no te atrevías a mirarme, ¿será porque no me quieres dirigir la palabra? ¿O porque no quieres que te vea llorar? "¿Puedo pedirte que me mires?"

"King…tengo que irme." Fue lo único que dijiste, pero antes de que lo volvieras a hacer, agarré tu brazo para evitar que huyeras. "Por favor, mírame a los ojos."

 **POV Amy.**

Lentamente me volteé para mirarte, pero me moría de la vergüenza de que me vieras con mis lágrimas en los ojos, me estabas mirando con lástima. Será mejor que me dejes sola llorando, vete con tu novia ya que te debe de estar esperando.

"Amy…estás llorando." Me dijiste gentilmente. "¿Puedo saber la causa?"

"King…perdóname, lo que pasa es que…estoy enamorada de alguien, pero no creo que esa persona sienta lo mismo por mí."

 **POV Daigo.**

En ese momento sentía que mi corazón se iba deshaciendo poco a poco, necesitaba averiguar quién era esa persona de la que te habías enamorado.

"¿Y se puede saber de quién estás enamorada?" pregunté tratando de no sonar desanimado.

"Es de una persona quien ha estado conmigo por mucho tiempo, todos los días me saca una sonrisa, es mi mejor amigo. Pero creo que él me quiere como su mejor amiga y eso puede afectar nuestra amistad."

"No digas eso. Estoy seguro que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti." Dije mientras secaba tus lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar y ahí mismo me hipnotizó tu mirada.

"¿Tú crees?"

 **POV Amy.**

En ese momento, no contestaste a mi pregunta. Antes de que yo dijera algo, sentí que tus labios estaban posados sobre los míos. En un principio estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez confundida. Lentamente cerré mis ojos y te lo estaba correspondiendo, la verdad…es que era mi primer beso y me alegra mucho que hayas sido tú el quien me lo dio. Nos separamos y te miré a los ojos.

"¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de lo que le dije esa chica, era porque yo siento algo extraño hacia esa persona?" Preguntaste en modo de susurro mientras me mirabas a los ojos. "¿Estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo? _Lo que estamos sintiendo es amor…_ "

Pero algo me golpeó la realidad y eso me hizo reaccionar en lo que había hecho.

"No entiendo…" Dije mientras empezaba a derramar nuevamente mis lágrimas. "Simplemente no entiendo." Fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, luchando con todo mi ser para que no mirara atrás.

 _ **"**_ _ **Yo quisiera volverte a besar,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y no dejarte jamás escapar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tú has cambiado el rumbo de mi corazón,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **creo que esto es amor...**_ _ **"**_

Desde que todo ocurrió con mi primer beso, ya todo había cambiado. No quería dirigirte la palabra, estaba sin ánimos de asistir a clases, no me concentraba con las tareas. Les había contado a mis amigas lo que había sucedido entre tú y yo y me decían que no me rindiera, que no te dejara ir. Pero cada vez que recordaba los hechos, me hacía sentir tan mal. Creo que ahora ya me odias.

 **POV Daigo.**

Después de lo que ocurrió, has pensado que estoy enojado contigo o que te esté odiando, pero te equivocas. Todavía siento algo por ti y estoy seguro que sientes lo mismo y te lo voy a demostrar. Durante los últimos días estaba dentro del aula de clases mientras no había nadie, estaba ahorrando dinero para algo y a la vez dibujando en un cuaderno. Tarde o temprano no voy a descansar hasta que tú aceptes en lo que sientes por mi. Al día siguiente, decidí levantarme temprano y llegar una hora antes a la escuela, pero antes de llegar compré algunas cosas para la sorpresa y también pedí ayuda a tus amigas. Fui el primero en llegar y comencé a poner las cosas en tu banca, hacer algunos detalles y como había sobrado una hora antes de que llegaran todos, decidí terminar mi dibujo.

 **POV Amy.**

Mis amigas me habían llamado muy temprano para que asistiera con ellas a clase, faltaba unas horas para que comenzaran las clases. Pero además estaba sin ánimos y ellas me decían que valdrá la pena de que llegue temprano y no me quedaba de otra que aceptar, me arreglé bien como todos los días, desayuné y emprendí mi camino hacia la escuela. Cuando llegué, mis amigas me estaban sonriendo, decían que tenía un sorpresa para mi, pero yo les dije que no tenía ganas de ver la sorpresa, pero me decían que valdrá la pena. Que me alegraría mucho, me tomaron del brazo y me guiaron al salón de clases y en el momento volteé a ver mi banca, no lo podía creer.

 _ **"**_ _ **Y nunca olvidaré esta pasión que dejaste en mi,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **jamás olvidaré los besos que te di,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no sé si estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **creo que esto es amor... (x 3)**_ _ **"**_

Estaba adornado con unas notas de colores en mi asiento, había un oso de peluche, algo de confeti alrededor de la banca, un cuaderno con un dibujo de tú y yo rodeados por un corazón y con un cartel diciendo '¿Quieres ser mi novia?' Yo seguía sin poder creer, estuve a punto de llorar pero de la felicidad.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó una voz masculina atrás de mi y volteé de un brinco.

"King, pero…"

"¿Ahora me crees? ¿Estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo?" Una sonrisa apareció por mi rostro.

 **POV Daigo**

Estaba algo nervioso por tu respuesta. Pensé que ibas a decir un no o lo tomarías como una broma, pero pasó lo contrario y una sonrisa apareció por tu rostro.

"Tienes razón, _creo que esto es amor_." Respondiste antes de que nuestros labios se fundieran en un beso.

 _ **"Esto es amor…"**_

 **FIN.**

 **N/A: La verdad es que no tenía planeado en escribir para este reto, pero después de que escuchara esta canción se me vino la idea y ahora de que hay muchos que aprovechan. También quiero agradecer a Meepy Writer ya que me dio ánimos para que escribiera un Songfic este puente, bueno espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejarme reviews aquí o en Facebook.**

 **Atte: ilse superstar.**


End file.
